


Toy Guns

by ComicJess67



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), Angst, Bad Jokes, F/M, Family dynamic change up, Jazz - Freeform, Mobtale Gaster - Freeform, Mobtale Papyrus - Freeform, Mobtale Sans - Freeform, Multi, Mystery, Papyrus is Gasters Brother, Romance, Set in the 1950s, Strong Female Characters, Strong Language, Swing, lots of humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 07:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17956535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicJess67/pseuds/ComicJess67
Summary: I suck at these and well try to put something here at a later date. Basically a collection of family shenanigans, running from the coppers, and trying to solve a murder while raising a small child. Total normal fair.





	Toy Guns

It was a beautiful day outside. Birds singing, the flowers all in bloom and the warm summer sun shinning through the window. This was perfect napping weather.

Truly, it was too pretty a day for such ugly business to be taking place.

Sans let out an irritated sigh, slowly tapping his fingers against the armrest of his chair. What was taking them so long? Honestly how hard was it to round up one human-

"Got'em Boss!"  The doors flung open, revealing three figures. The one who had spoken was a devil looking monster, red skin from horns to tail and had a smug smirk on his face. To his left stood a young fire monster, who chose to remain silent and simply nodded in agreement. 

And the third was in the middle, being forced into the room by the monsters. He was human and pretty average looking. Blonde hair and blue eyes, and at the moment seemed to be scared out of his wits.

 

 _Finally,_ Sans thought as he turned his eyes towards the human, and gave him a bright grin.

"Billy, Billy, Billy.." He sighed, shaking his head in a disappointed manner, voice taking on a hurt tone. "I was really hoping it wasn't true. I mean I invited you into my home, we shared some drinks and had some good laughs. My poor Mama even cooked ya some of her best home cooked burgs with ketchup she made from scratch." His hurt tone shifted as his right socket flared a bright cyan blue.

" **And how did you thank us? By s t e a l i n g  f r o m  u s."**  

"P-Please Sans, ya-ya can't really think that? I-I would never-" A  snap of boney fingers silenced him as the fire monster reached into his pocket. He pulled out a beautiful string of pearls, their shine dimmed a bit as they seemed to be covered in dirt and grime. Letting the other monster get a better hold on their 'friend' he made his way over to Sans and gently placed the necklace into the skeleton's hand.

"Found..it..in the...trash." He spoke softly, moving back towards the now terrified human.

Sans's grip on the necklace tightened, his eye-light glowing brighter as he focused completely on the culprit.

"Trash huh? Maybe that's where I outta put you. You sneak son of a-!"

 

" _Sansy_!" 

 

And with that, the dark mood shattered; leaving a somewhat awkward silence in its wake.

"...Ahem! 'Scuse me for a moment." The tiny mobster stepped away from his chair and peeked his head outside his window.

"Yes Ma!"

\--------

You stood on the back-porch, dressed in a simple baby blue dress shirt and sharp white pants, a kind smile on your face as you called out to your son.

"Just checking up on you sweetie, you kids having fun?"

"Ma! We're conducting some very serious business in here!" The small skeleton huffed, leaning out of his playhouse window. You did your best to hold back a chuckle, brushing a stray hair out of your eyes. He really did look the part of a tiny mobster. If he had his way he'd wear his dark blue suit and fedora everywhere he went. 

"Sorry honey, didn't mean to interrupt. Any of them wanting to stay for supper?" A few moments of silence past, before the small skeleton popped back into the window and shook his head.

"Nah, but they said thanks for the offer."

"Alright. Wrap up your business soon okay? Don't want your little friends being late getting home."

"Okay Ma!" And with that, you made your way back into the kitchen, chuckling about kids and their wild imaginations.

\-------

Sans let a out a tired sigh, rubbing his nasal bone as he gathered his thoughts. While he loved his mother to the moon and back, she really had some of the worst timing. Turning his attention back onto Billy, he gave the poor kid a lazy grin.

"Well well, seems like today is your lucky day pal. Unlike you, I'm a skeleton with proper manners and I don't like to keep my Ma waiting. So I'm gonna let you off with a warning." A blue glow enveloped the boy, before he rushed forward and became eye to glowing eye-socket with the skeleton.

 **"Never do that again, or your gonna have a real b a d  t i m e."** Then, as suddenly as it had appeared, the blue glow vanished and the boy fumbled up to his feet. Sans brushed some imaginary dust from his jacket and looked towards his friends. 

"Make sure he gets home safely. Last thing I need is his Ma screeching about him coming home with a boo boo or something. " Both of them nodded and hoisted a protesting Billy up by his elbows.

"Sure Thing Sansy-I mean Boss!" The devil monster giggled, causing the skeleton to shoot him a glare. The flame monster simply nodded, then they made their way out.

Sans made sure they got out without being seen, then with pearls in hand rushed into his house.

\------

 

"Ma! Ma I found it!!!" You nearly dropped a plate in surprise as your tiny son nearly busted your back door screen clean off. 

"What on Earth-?" You were about to ask what all the fuss was about, when a grimy looking necklace was thrust into your face. But once you got a good look at the pearls, your eyes widened as a rush of relief and joy swept through you. These precious pearls had been a gift from your husband right before..before he'd had to leave. Pearls of promise, he'd joked, saying they'd be a reminder that he was coming back as soon as he could. That had been nearly five years ago, and you'd faithfully worn them every day to remind yourself of that promise. But just here recently they'd disappeared on you, causing you to nearly tear your little house apart looking for them.

You gingerly took the pearls from your son before wrapping him up in a big bear hug.

"Oh Sansy thank you! Where on Earth did you find them?"

"On a pile of trash." At your quizzical expression, he gave a small chuckle and shook his head. "Seriously Ma, you need to be more careful with these."

How on earth had they ended up in the trash? You thought for a moment before letting it drop. They were back safe and sound, that called for celebrating. You sat your son back down and put on your best serious face.

"Well you know, finding my pearls is definitely a cause for celebrating. I think you deserve a reward." At the mention of reward, you watched his tiny eyelights grow into big beaming blue orbs that nearly filled his entire sockets and a big grin spread across his face.

 

"Ketchup ice cream?" He asked hopefully.

"Ketchup ice cream." You confirmed.

And with that, you both moved to wash up for supper.

 


End file.
